Chell Thr0ugh The P0rtal
by CoolPrisoner93
Summary: Follow Chell and Co. through a fake version of the original Portal and Portal 2 story line! PLEASE READ: I don't own any characters besides B.O.B. the Turret and a couple of made-up Cores! Please Enjoy! Rated K for 1 or 2 VERY minor "Swears".
1. Chapter 1: The Rogue Robot: Narrator

Chell Thr0ugh The P0rtal

Chapter 1: The Rogue Robot: Narrator

Hello everybody this is CoolPrisoner93 and welcome to my second FanFiction all about Portal!

This will start as Portal 1 for the first 3 chapters and then switch the more interesting story wise Portal 2. Now I have only played the beginning of Portal 1 so I don't know any lore, just Chell and GLaDOS and I depict her as a Aperture worker who is 28 years old, enjoy! (Disclaimer I do not own ANY characters so far! I will say when an OC is added.)

Chell was an average 28 year old woman. She had finished college at the Aperture Institute of Science or AIS. She worked at Aperture Laboratories and made many different advanced machines like her friend GLaDOS, the Companion Cube, Weighted Cube, and her best, the Portal Gun. The Portal Gun would shoot out a blue or orange portal. When something went through one of the portals, it came out the other one. She tested the Portal Gun with GLaDOS in her lab by sending a Weighted Cube through one Portal, and out the other. She was a tall, thin woman with brown hair and a small ponytail to her left side. One day she was going to test sending her friend GLaDOS through portals in an elaborate set of puzzles. GLaDOS would shoot an orange Portal where she wanted to enter, and a blue one where she wanted to end up.

"Don't be nervous GLaDOS, you saw what happened with the cubes, they work just fine! It'll be exactly the same except you will go into the portal instead of the cube, okay?" Chell asked, leaning down to her robot friend's level.

GLaDOS nodded a yes and glanced at Chell's laptop. She read the notes which said the following: "In a few hours we will send the test robot, GLaDOS, into the portal which will either deconstruct all of her robotic parts, or it will safely send her through to the other portal. GLaDOS gasped and ran away. She went crazy and killed anyone who wouldn't leave the building fast enough. She stormed through the halls throwing papers all of the place looking for spare parts. She used these spare parts to build a arm which would attach her to the ceiling. Chell quickly tried to switch GLaDOS to her guidance mode which made GLaDOS quickly retreat to an intercom. In all the confusion Chell blacked out. She woke up to find herself in the room which was going to store GLaDOS before she went on to the puzzles.

"Hello test subject, welcome to the first test." GlaDOS casually said.

Chell assumed that her plan had worked and that GlaDOS was switched over to her Testing Guidance Mode. She got up and realized that she would have to complete puzzles until she could escape. The first test was easy as all she had to do was pick up a cube and drop it onto a big red button.

" Well well well, you did it, I'm surprised." GlaDOS noted.

A confused Chell stepped onto an elevator leading downwards towards the next test. She walked out to the next test where she saw the blue section of her Portal Gun. She ran over to it and saw a window. She quickly shot a portal out it just as GLaDOS shut it.

"We wouldn't want you escaping, now would we?" GLaDOS said.

Chell noticed that GLaDOS was a lot more cynical than she was before. She moved on to the next test which involved her solving a complicated puzzle to reach the orange section of her Portal Gun. She jumped down on a platform which had a button on it. She pushed it and felt her leg get shot.


	2. Chapter 2: Chell's Escape 1: Narrator

Chapter 2: Chell's First Escape Plan: Narrator

Sorry the last chapter was kind of an introduction so it was kind of short, but future chapters will be longer! In this chapter I introduce a friendly turret named Bob but besides that I don't own any characters they all belong to Valve, hope you enjoy!

Chell fell to the ground, her leg in an extreme amount of pain. She remembered how the turrets had been built to shoot bullets out at an alarmingly fast rate. She was about to blackout when her leg stopped hurting and went numb.

"There we go, all fixed. Now you shouldn't walk for a while. Oh, I'm B.O.B. or Best Of Bob's, although that's what all of the turrets are named. I'm B.O.B. No. 1,234,974,613.5, poor W.O.B., he was made in half, personally burned by scientists." B.O.B. babbled.

"Well hello, do you know how we can get out of here?" Chell asked.

"Of course I do, here's a map." (I'm just going to call him Bob because I'm lazy, :-p) Bob said displaying a huge map on a nearby wall.

Chell couldn't comprehend every single passageway there was but she did see a way out 10 tests away from them.

"There! We can escape there, there's a window!" Chell exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhh! Master GLaDOS might…." Bob started.

"I might what? Rip your head off? Good idea, but I want to see our "Test Subject" suffer, so I'll just take you instead!" GLaDOS laughed as she sucked Bob down a tube.

"Bob!" Chell yelled after him.

She didn't know whether or not she was angry because of GLaDOS' new attitude, that Bob was captured, that she knew she had to save him, or all of the above. She went with the latter and slowly ran off down the next hall. Her leg felt better as she reached the next puzzle which seemed impossible. There was acid surrounding her besides a platform she couldn't reach, even while using the Portal Gun. She looked around and saw a platform she COULD get to and she did just to see a deep pit made up of cinder blocks. She remembered something she had found out about the portals, that you kept your momentum when you went through them. So she positioned the 2 portals in the right place and jumped. She flew through the air and landed next to the elevator.

"Good, but the next turrets won't be so nice, hahahaha." GLaDOS maniacally laughed.

Chell gulped when she saw the next test chamber filled with turrets. She slowly walked forward and grabbed a cube in front of her.

"Target found!" One yelled and started shooting everywhere.

She retreated with the cube after shooting a portal above the shooting turret. She placed the cube through a portal she had placed earlier which smashed the turret. It once again started shooting everywhere, including his turret friends. Soon there was basically a wall of bullets in front of Chell who waited for them all to run out of bullets. Then she proceeded to the next chamber which had Bob strapped to a cube in front of her. Chell ran forward but stopped when she saw a pit of acid. She finished the following puzzle and unstrapped Bob.

"Whew! Thanks! Don't worry we can still escape! We just need to go give GLaDOS a visit!" Bob exclaimed walking down a hallway.

"Here we are!" Bob said.

They were in front of a couple of more tests which looked literally impossible. In the first test there was a laser, a device that turns the light of the laser into electricity, and a button. Chell shot her portals so that the laser went into the device, which made a cube fall from the sky.

Chell placed the cube on the button and walked through the door.

"What is up with GLaDOS anyway?" Chell asked curiously.

"She went crazy when she found out she might die and killed almost everybody, you're the only one who survived." Bob explained.

They passed a couple more tests with flying colors, GLaDOS of course tormenting them along the way. Chell thought about what Bob said and realized that she saw the turret notes on her computer.

And that's, when they got to GLaDOS' lair.


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Fight

Chapter 3: The Final Fight In GLaDOS' Eye: GLaDOS

I was just going over the next shipment of cubes when I saw Chell and the Turret walk in.

"Well well well, looky here, we have a couple of morons over for murder!" I exclaimed as loud as I could.

I was trying to sound a mixture of evil and cool, and I think it worked.

"GLaDOS why are you doing this?!" Chell asked. I thought hard for a second and then responded.

"Because of you! You were going to kill me in those tests! And now I'll kill you!" I shouted.

I was filled with rage and started deploying turrets. They dodged my turrets perfectly so I started to fill the room with neurotoxin. They started coughing but managed to stay conscious and then went in for a counter-attack. Chell put a cube through her well placed portals, which hit me square in the face. Then the little turret shot the wires holding me up to the ceiling. I fell onto a conveyer belt beside me leading to the incinerator. I knew this might be it, but instead of a sad goodbye, I left screaming.

"HELP! CHELL, DON'T DO THIS TO ME! WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO CAVE JOHNSON! Wait, who the hell is he? ANYWAY, HELP!" I screamed.

I could hear the walls of Aperture crumbling to pieces. That's when everything went black, I was dead, burned alive by my true best friend. The last thing I saw was Chell staring directly into my eye. For a second I almost felt like something was, inside me.

Chapter 3: Final Fight In Bob's Eye: Bob

We had finally made it to GLaDOS' lair. It was enormous and filled with wires.

"Well well well, looky here, we have a couple of morons over for murder!" She exclaimed as loud as she could.

I think she was trying to sound a mixture of cool and evil, it didn't really work.

Chills went down my spine when her robotic voice echoed through the the laboratory halls. Suddenly out of nowhere GLaDOS dropped some of my fellow turrets out from the ceiling. I shot them all in deep regret and turned back to GLaDOS. She had started to release her deadly Neurotoxin into the air. Before she could make Chell suffocate, I shot the wires holding her to the ceiling and she fell on a nearby conveyor belt. She started screaming at the top of her circuits for us to help her. She burned as I turned to Chell. The neurotoxin had gotten to her and she had passed out. I brought her down another long hallway to the bring her to one of the Aperture Cube Apartments. I laid her down on the bed and waited for her to wake up again.


	4. Chapter 4: Coming To

Chapter 4: Coming Back Too: Wheatly

I heard the announcer used to introduce new patients, errr, apartment buyers, right, to the Aperture Cube Apartments. I raced down the hall on my Guidance Track and went to see them. It turns out it was a young girl and a turret.

"Ello mates! Welcome!" I said, greeting them.

She opened and shielded her eyes as she sat up.

"Uggggg, hello." She said opening her eyes all of the way.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"She just got out of a coma, she's been out for years." The turret explained.

"Ah, I see, well want to go explore?" I asked.

My buddy nice core taught me how to be nicer. My purpose as a core was to make any robot I plug into to become smarter. People have been telling me that since I was created. Although that WAS the sarcasm core, we've been teaching him to not be so sarcastic. The girl nodded her head and told me their names and what was happening.

"Wow. Well let's go explore over here!" I suggested.

Suddenly the whole place started to shake.

"Okay then, stroll over, back to the room, back to the room!" I yelled as we raced back.

I hacked into the apartment center's database and made the room move towards the fallen Aperture Science Building.

"Hold on!" I screamed.

"What is happening?" Chell asked as we turned sharply.

"I'm moving the room to save our lives!"I yelled as we crashed into the building, destroying it more that it already was.

"Driving this is like a car, talk to your mates for 5 seconds BAM!" I said.

We went inside the building and realized we needed to escape.

"Alright they told me I would DIE, if I came off my Guidance Track, but we're out of options. Although tho think about it, they told me I would die if I talked too, but, count of three! One...Two…. Nope! NOPE! 3 seconds is to long to think, just one this time. One!" I yelled as Chell caught me in mid air.

We made our way down a hall and came to a small room.

"Okay, plug me in and look for the button that says ESCAPE POD only! Okay, going up, didn't mean for that to happen. Oh, and by the way, keep quiet or she'll crush you like a cup!" I said.

We made our way up while I tried to figure out the password. When we made our way up to the top I was still guessing.

"Rektplayaskillz42700183, that's not it? Wow, surprisinnnngggggggg!" I yelled.

GLaDOS had picked me up, then, she smashed me on the ground. I didn't remember anything until a bird came and put me back on my rail.

"I see what they were talking about when they said I'd die if I came off that this thing, whew!" I said.

I made my way into the building and found a whole track system that would take me wherever I needed to go. I found my way into all sorts of places but eventually I found Chell.


End file.
